Star Trek: The New Universe
by omnitrixian
Summary: My current idea for the next Star Trek series. Not set in the parallel universe from Nero and the Narada.
1. The New Beggining

**Note: I wish, but do not own any characters, except for OC's, Peter Sullivan,(21) Brad Gabes,(21) Gen. Irving,(45) and Brianna Lanz(20) are all my OC's. Numbers in brackets are ages.**

**And now, without further adieu**

**STAR TREK: THE NEW UNIVERSE**

Cadet Peter Sullivan walked across the halls and entered the Cadet meeting room. Another great big meeting for all Cadets was going on. Honestly, he found them to be really boring. He took his seat next to Brad Gabes, his best friend ever since he started in Starfleet.

"Hey Pete!" said Brad. "Hey Brad." said Peter. "What did they call us for this time?" asked Peter. "I think someone's being promoted. Fingers crossed, you could become captain." Brad replied.

The door at the side opened and out came 3 familiar faces of the Federation. Stepping out first was Capt. Will Ryker, then Admiral Jean-luc Picard, and Gen. Irving. "Would miss Brianna Lanz please come down to the podium?" requested Capt. Ryker. She rose from her seat about two rows beneath Peter and Brad_. "AKA, little miss beautiful."_ Peter thought to himself. He had a secret crush on her.

Brianna came to the podium. "We really must congratulate you Miss Brianna. Your grades on your tests are really remarkable. So remarkable that the Starfleet directive has decided to have you get a job early. Welcome to the Federation Miss Lanz." Ryker explained.. "Thank you sir." she responded, flattered.

"May I hear that old speech of yours again?" Ryker asked, smiling. She smiled, giving an "I had a feeling he would ask that" face. "The Universe is something that requires being kept in order. The United Federation Of Planets is one of the many things that helps keep it in order, and like the universe, it will live on forever." she quoted. There was a small bit of applause, including Ryker and Peter. Brad rolled his eyes at his friend. Peter noticed this and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder.

Brianna walked up to Ryker and shook his hand and went back to her seat. She had a smile from ear to ear. "We would also like to ask Mr. Peter Sullivan to the podium." announced Picard. Peter got out of his seat and began to walk down to the podium.

Brad stopped him. "I have two stacks of it in my trunk, don't tell them I have it!" Brad told him. "Don't worry! I stopped blackmailing you 2 years ago!" Peter assured him. "Yeah, that's what you said 3 years ago!" Brad responded.

Peter stepped to the podium. "Mr. Peter Sullivan, we would like to congratulate you for your work on your simulations as captain. It is truly amazing that you have beaten every test, including the Kobayashi Maru. You did pass the tests true purposes, and you are the first to actually complete the test, managing to save the Kobayashi's crew and survive the Klingons. And with a very nice strategy aswell." Picard complimented him.

"Thank you sir. Of course it would have been alot easier if the simulation was updated and knew about the alliance we now have with the Klingons." Peter joked. Picard couldn't help but give a smirk. "And because of this, Starfleet would like to promote you to captain. You will captain the USS Enterprise Twilight class." Picard continued. Peter could not help but turn wide-eyed and gasp. He was not only being promoted to captain, but he was going to captain the Enterprise!

"You will be allowed to interview other cadets and Starfleet officers and will pick out your crew." Picard finnished. Peter walked up to them and shook all their hands. "I promise to look after her sir." Peter assured Picard. "Make it so." Picard quoted.

**Okay, that is all for now, more will be here soon.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. The Enterprise J: Twilight Class

**I started putting finger to key and wrote this. Chapter two. I'll start naming the chapters too.**

Peter was packing his bags in his room. He was getting ready to take his stuff to his new quarters on the Enterprise. While he set up interviews for his crew, he would have his things taken aboard the Enterprise.

"Hey Pete! When did you say those interviews were?" asked Brad, who was packing also, thinking he would definitely get to join. "At 11." Peter told him. He turned around to see what Brad was doing.

"Brad, the saying "Don't count your chickens before they hatch" can also mean "Dont just assume you are going to be on a ship because your the captains best friend"." Peter told him. "Aww, come on! We've got each other's back no matter what!" Brad reminded him. "Hmm, yeah you're right. Just this once, I may not be breaking the rules but I am bending them!" said Peter.

Peter held the interviews with Starfleet officers and cadets who wanted to join the Enterprise. Amongst them was an ensign named Matt Drakes, skilled in engines, a Sunnadan woman named Stelta Kinge, skilled in navigation. There was also a Klingon named K'talvis Voltark, skilled in hand-to-hand combat and space-combat. Another was a Tembian man named Billius Harson.

Brianna Lanz came in for an interview also. "My name is..." she was inturrupted by Peter. "Brianna Lanz, scientist." he said smiling. Brianna smiled back.

"And what makes you think you're worthy of joining the crew of the Enterprise?" he asked. "Well, you knew my name and rank. You should know the answer to that aswell!" She told him back. Peter just smirked. "Fair enough. You're on the Bridge." He told her. She signed the roster and left.

Brad came in after Brianna left. "Let me guess, she got the job?" He asked, half-knowing what the answer was going to be. "Yes, she did. And to answer your next question, yes. Welcome to the Enterprise." Peter answered. Brad smiled and left the room.

As soon as Brad got out, he raised his hands and cheered for joy. Peter heard this from inside the interview room, and couldn't help but laugh.

Later that day, Peter and the crew were all gathered to get an inside look at the Enterprise.

"Okay boys and girls. You are not in the simulation anymore." said Gen. Irving at the front of the computer room. You fail out there and you die. But know, that for the majority of the time, you will be on the USS Enterprise 1701 J: Twilight class."

He went on about it's different features. The crew capacity, the different sections, beaming frequency, communications, but then he came to the part that Peter partially and K'talvis and Matt really liked about the ship.

"It's maximum warp is 12.5. It has aproximatley 4 outer hulls and several armor plates, making the hull a harder thing to penetrate. It has sheild projecters in the center of underneath the saucer, and two back-up projecters along the outer hull of the second body.

"It's phasers are located on top and below the saucer in an oval shape, and on the second body, close to the connecter. And as most of you know, starfleet has created a stronger Torpedo: a Xelsma Torpedo. There is a torpedo launcher in the regular area, and 4 on the saucer, 2 atop and 2 below.

"Another new weapon that has been placed on this ship are Disruptor cannons. A total of 10 on the saucer, 5 below and atop, and 4 more on the second body. 2 on the wings of the warp engines and another two on the warp engines themselves. And last, but far from least, Starfleets latest creation: Super Phasers. Placed at the very front of the warp angines. Powerful weapons they are indeed.

"Well that's everything. Ladies and Gentlemen, Starfleet officers, cadets, ensigns, captain. Welcome, to the USS Enterprise J." he finnished.

Peter looked upon the ship.

It looked much like the Sovereign Class Enterprise, but there was a Small piece of a cylindrical hull connecting the Saucer with the second body, and had a hole on the front and back of it for Xelsma Torpedoes, and two lines either side for Phasers. The Red part of the Warp Engines was a lighter red. The Warp Engines had a Disruptor Cannon on each one. And it had a hole at the very end of the second body for Scout-class ships and pods.

The Saucer had an oval-shaped line for Phasers, four holes above and below for Xelsma Torpedoes, five Disruptor Cannons above and below, and dozens of dozens of lights coming from quarters.

The crew all got aboard coming in the same way the Scouts and Pods did.

Peter brought his things to his room, as did the rest of the crew. Matt made his way to the engine room, while K'tralvis, Stelta, Brianna, Brad and Peter made their way to the bridge.

Peter got comfortable in his captains chair in the middle of the room, while Brad and Stelta sat at the two front panels, K'tralvis on the panels south-east to Peter and Brianna south-west..

"Brad, patch me through to the ships speakers." said Peter. "Aye aye, _captain_." said Brad. He pressed the button and Peter stood up. "May I have your attention please?" Peter began his first speech as captain. "Now I know there are alot of new officers and cadets aboard this ship. Some of you may be nervous, some of you may be excited. But as you ride and help to fly this ship, know one thing above all else: No matter the course, we will pull through. Together."

Peter sat back down. ""Doctor Lanz, what are our current orders?" Peter asked Brianna. "According to the file, we are to go to Starbase 212, to pick up and escort some colonists to a planet so they can build a colony there." said Brianna, turning to face him. "Okay then. Stelta, set the coordinates." He ordered Stelta. "Aye captain." she said, pressing buttons on the panel she sat at.

Peter pressed the comms button. "Bridge to engine room, Max. Warp Matt." he said into the comms. "No problem , captain. Ready in just under a minute." Matt responded. "K'tralvis, be ready to use weapons, just in case." said Peter, turning to face K'tralvis. "Aye sir, I agree. Nowadays, we don't know what to expect out there." said K'tralvis.

Peter felt another speech coming on.

"Space. The final frontier. We continue the voyages of the starship, Enterprise. Her everlasting mission: To explore the strangest of worlds. To seek out new life, and brand new civilizations. And above all else, to boldly go where none have dared go before."

And with that, the Enterprise J Twilight-class zoomed into Max. Warp, beginning yet another grand adventure.

**2 down and uhh, I don't know how many left to go. To tell you the truth, I'm just making this up as I go.**

**Please review!**


	3. The Zinartus

**Chapter 3 is here now. I know it is short, but it is at least updated.**

A man gave a grunt as he walked up a staircase. The man, an alien, is covered in black armour with red shaded areas in various places. He enters a hallway and passes others of his species, all wearing the exact same. He enters what appears to be a large bridge of a ship.

"Captain, the prisoners are strong. They will not tell us anything." he said to another of his species, wearing a slightly modified version of the armour. It had spikes on his shoulders, elbows and small ones on his hand. It was also larger than all the others.

"Then kill them." said the captain.

"What should we do about the rest of the ships captain?" asked another alien on the deck, as the other left the room.

"We must leave no evidence behind. Destroy them." said the captain.

The ship, a very large dish with super-sized Klingon Bird-of-Prey wings, and a paint style of black with dark yellow patterns. Outside were several other ships, heavily dammaged.

The ship, called the Zinartus, fired all of it's large and powerful amounts of Disruptors.

The other ships were destroyed in seconds.

"At least we got to kill a few hundred Sunnadans today." said the captain.

**It will be awhile before the next one. I'm working on another 2 fanfics at the moment. So sorry, hope you can forgive.**


End file.
